narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yomi
|千装の黄泉|Yomi of the Thousand Disguises}}, , , |japanese voice=Miyuki Sawashiro |eye color=Emerald |hair color=Charcoal |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=Unknown |deceased state=Alive |classification=S-rank, Missing-nin |occupations=Owner of The Diabolical and Windsong, Assassin, , Archivist~Part-time, Village Ambassador~Former, Bandit~Former |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Blaze Release, Ice Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Ice Release, Shikotsumyaku |academy age=10 |chunin age=11 |jounin age=13 |anbu age=16 |casual theme= |sad theme= |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |voice sample= |affiliationss=Kirigakure~Ambiguous, Sunagakure~Ambiguous, Otogakure~Former |clan = Uchiha Clan, Yuki Clan, Kaguya Clan, Kedōin Clan |teams = Mutsu Sabaku Sasori |shippuden=No |age-part1 = 21 |height-part1 = 178 cm |weight-part1 = 56 kg |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |rank-part1 = ANBU |romantic interest = [[Reimu Hakurei| ]] |father = (Deceased) |mother = (Deceased) |sister = (Deceased) |origins = Nadeshiko Village |residences = Sunagakure |weapons = Dokudaija, Gunbai, Chakra Disruption Blades, Bubble-Utilising Pipe, Fire Sword, Garian Sword |tools = Kunai, Senbon, Explosive Tag, Konoha Chakra Blade, Makibishi Shuriken, Wire Strings, Poison, Antidote, Smoke Bomb, Crystal Ball, Resonating Echo Speaker, Chakra Receiver, dōin Clan Mask, roll of Techniques |attire = Flak Jacket, Forehead Protector, Maboroshi, Magatama Earrings, Fingerless Gloves, Sealing Beads, Haori, White Shirt with Mesh, Black Pants, Black Knee-high Sandals |general = Blinding Wide Sand Formation: Noise, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Character Bind Technique, Claw Creation Technique, Clone Technique, Colour Course Change, Execution by Kiss, Flight Technique, Hair Camouflage, Hiding in Surface Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Killing Intent, Manipulating Attack Blades, Mayfly, Memory Erasing Technique, Murderous Grasp, One's Own Life Reincarnation, Polarised Sand Formation: Hot Sand Camouflage, Resonating Echo Drill, Sand Formation: Shisa, Sandstone Fist, Scroll Communication Technique, Sensing Hexagram Seal, Shadow Clone Technique, Shapeshifting Technique, Silent Killing, Summoning: Torture Chamber, Summoning Technique (Bluebirds and Jackals), Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, Truth-Seeking Ball, Wire Cage, |medical ninjutsu = Body Pathway Derangement, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, |taijutsu = Chakra Enhanced Strength, Cherry Blossom Impact, Drunken Fist, Early Sacrifice, Flying Swallow, Lion Combo, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, |genjutsu = Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape, Genjutsu: Unknown Fire, Genjutsu Binding, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, Time Reversal Technique, |fuinjutsu = Chakra Draining Seal, Cloth Binding Technique, Finger Carving Seal, Fūinjutsu Trap, Generic Sealing Technique, Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal, Secret Technique: Sealing Release, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Tail Releasing Method, Unsealing Technique, Unsealing Technique: Shuriken, Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm, |kenjutsu= Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading, Cloud-Style Deception Beheading, Cloud-Style Flame Beheading, Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Flash, Hazy Moon Might, Iai Beheading, Iaidō, Reverse Mist Beheading, Rupture, Samurai Sabre Technique, |sharingan = Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, |eternal mangekyou sharingan = Amaterasu, Black Dream, Dōjutsu: Powerful Calm, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, |rinnegan = Absorption Soul Technique, Amenotejikara, Amplification Summoning Technique, Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Asshuku, Banshō Ten'in, Black Needle Stab, Black Receiver, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Genjutsu: Rinnegan, Human Path, Kussetsu Tensei, Limbo: Border Jail, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Rinnegan Summoning, Shinra Bakuhatsu, Shinra Banshō, Shinra Tensei, Shinra Tensei Armor, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Tengai Shinsei, |hiden ninjutsu = Face Copying Technique, |uchiha = Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Fanned Wind, Gunbai Sword Technique, Uchiha Flame Formation, Uchiha Return, |nadeshiko = Dance Performance: Second Step, Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut, |soap bubble = Acid Permeation, Blinding Bubbles Technique, Bubble Clone Technique, Bubble Dome, Drowning Bubble Technique, Explosive Bubble, Ink Bubble Explosion, Soap Bubble Slime, Water Release: Bubbles Technique, Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift, |shikotsumyaku = Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Dance of the Willow, Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets, |blaze release = Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames, |ice release = Certain-Kill Ice Spears, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Ice-Breaking Fist, Ice Prison Technique, Ice Sword Technique, Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard, Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice, Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer, Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Ice Release: One Horned White Whale, Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm, Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger, Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard, |water release = Grudge Rain, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Medical Water Release: Jellyfish, Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito, Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Archerfish, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Droplet Spear, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Flowing Spear, Water Release: Great Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Gunshot, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Cutter, Water Release: Running Water Whip, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Replacement, |wind release = Blade of Wind, Dust Wind Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Scythe Weasel, Sickle Weasel Technique, Vacuum Sword, Wind Release Armor, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Violent Whirlwind, |lightning release = Black Lightning, Guillotine Drop, Hell Stab, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: Lightning Rod, |earth release = Earth Dragon Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Hardening Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Rock Armour, Violent Heavenly Earth Needle, |fire release = Fire Breath, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, |unique traits = ge chakra reserves, Capable of suppressing her chakra to avoid detection, dergoes constant transformation, munity to most poisons Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, pert in the ancient language of Al-Kahtar}} Yomi (黄泉) is a S-rank Missing-nin who goes by the alias Setsuna Miyazaki. She had trained under a Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) member and utilizes their technique to the fullest by changing her appearance constantly. Because of this, she earned the moniker of Yomi of the Thousand Disguises (千装の黄泉, Sensō no Yomi). Appearance Yomi changes her looks almost everyday so no one has really seen her true appearance. If she were to revert to her real form, she is a woman standing at almost five foot ten; Yomi is a tall shinobi with very feminine features with long charcoal hair that seems to shine navy blue under the light, her complexion is pallid, making her seem paler than others and she carries one of the Great Three Dōjutsu, the Rinnegan. Her eyes are characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, though instead of the normal light purple iris and sclera, Yomi's Rinnegan has a green hue. She often hides this through the Kedōin clan technique. She prefers to wear anything that she considers comfortable; she usually dons clothes in dark shades and is mainly concerned about her ease of movement and being able to stay hidden more easily when during assassination missions. The Dokudaija, her primary weapons, would be hidden in a large wooden canister strapped on her back. Yomi also wears black fingerless gloves on both her hands. This female wears a number of accessories on her body, including a pair of magatama-shaped earrings and several beaded bracelets on her right wrist; she seems to use these for sealing techniques. She also has an ANBU tattoo on her right bicep and a number of yellow flowers inked on her collarbone, left shoulder down to her upper left arm. Her Sasori seal is placed on her right hip. Personality Yomi, for the most part, is someone who prefers to be in solitude. She had always been a sort of a lone wolf ever since she was young and never really sought out the company of other people. If she were to interact with others, she would appear friendly and approachable, although she would still be guarded and would hold back any information about herself if she was questioned about her background. She does not easily place her trust in anyone, rarely forming close bonds with others. Over the years, her mischievous demeanor has lessened and she has matured even more. She shows an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and would often pass the time reading various books and scrolls pertaining to jutsus, weapons and even clan histories. It should also be noted that this woman can be greedy when it comes to money. Yomi experienced poverty in the past and to keep herself from falling into such state again, she swore that she will work hard to earn. She built and handles a restaurant/music bar and a music store to make money while taking on different tasks on the side. She never works for free and will always demand for something in return for her services. Yomi can become curious or interested over something quickly, but once her interest has waned, she will drop it in a heartbeat. Trained in the art of deception and manipulation, she can toy around with people, showing them her good side and would even flirt with them if she has to just to get vital information. However, she seems to favor using force and threats since it often gives her quick results. A part of her that she often tries to conceal is her unquenchable lust for battle. Her Kaguya blood often calls her to fight and she will fight on sheer instinct alone, to the point that she completely ignores the dangers of rushing aimlessly towards the enemy. Also, Yomi is not one who forgets about the past easily and will often hold onto memories, no matter how painful it is for her. She likes to travel around a lot and learn new things about other villages. However, she does not associate herself with anyone or anywhere, not wanting to feel rooted to one location. This female values her freedom above all else. History Origins Natsumi, a Kaguya-Yuki hybrid woman living in the female-dominated Nadeshiko Village was expecting the birth of her twins in a few months' time. The father was not with the woman, given that not many males were allowed to step into the village. Just as soon as her belly began to swell, Natsumi knew she had to stay hidden from the world so as not to raise suspicions. Given her high status in the village, her wish to stay within the confines of her home was granted and she was attended by her most trusted and loyal servant. She gave birth to healthy twins girls and was immediately escorted out in secret to go to the home of the girls' father in Kirigakure. Their father was a ninja named Jirō, an Uchiha male who resided there. He anxiously waited for his lover's arrival when Natsumi sent him a message that she will be coming over. The two met each other when their paths crossed one day, which led to a heated, violent battle between two skilled warriors with the victory going to the Uchiha. Natsumi, defeated and shamed, vowed to marry Jirō, however, the male did not want to force her to be wed to him just because of their tradition. He asked her to live with him so she can learn to at least get used around him, to which she agreed. The two were total opposites of each other, but this paid off for eventually, they learned to get along and fall in love in the end. However, Natsumi had to go back to her village, knowing that she still had duties there. She vowed to come back to him in time, which was heartbreaking for Jirō. He understood and promised in return that he will wait for her... and return to him she did, bearing in her arms his children. The Twins: Knowing who You are They named the girls Setsuna and Yomi; Jirō and Natsumi could not be more prouder parents, for as they grew, they were wonderful kids who showed potential to follow in their parents' footsteps. They taught the girls the basics in ninjutsu while giving them education in literature, math, science and arts. They did exceedingly well in the Academy and graduated early. Yomi and Setsuna would soon come to realize their ties to their father's clan when the family went out to fish. Everything was going well until they wandered off from their campsite and stumbled upon a large black bear. Their lives were in peril and were scared, however, they stood their ground and tried their best to not get killed. They were found by their worried mother and father and from there they activated their Sharingan. With this event, Jirō had to train them of his clan's techniques. The girls picked up easily on his teachings, however, they seem to have more inclination towards the icy affinity instead of the usual fire affinity of the Uchiha, which would a part of their mother's lineage. Hand in hand, both of them trained the twins until they were able to fully master their abilities and mature their Sharingan. Their new skill sets helped them pass the rank up exams and they both earned Jōnin rank by the age of 13. Hunted: An eye for an eye During one of their B-ranked missions, Yomi and Setsuna were suddenly halted by a group of kunoichi who began to pursue and attack them. The twins tried to evade their assaults while trying to find out why they were doing this. The kunoichi group then revealed themselves to be part of Nadeshiko Village, the village where their mother came from. Their mother apparently killed one of her own when that shinobi came to take her back and that was considered a crime in their village. They planned to take revenge by killing off Natsumi and her entire family. The twins were slowly worn down by the group and Yomi faltered first; she was hit by a massive water wave which knocked her out completely and she did not wake even when the group kicked her body. Declaring her as dead, Setsuna went into a rage, awakening her Mangekyō Sharingan, assuming that her sister was gone. She went into a blind fury attacking the Nadeshiko ninja but they proved far too many to overcome. Setsuna was soon forced to her knees and was struck to the throat by a sword, ending her life. That scene was witnessed by Yomi, who just became conscious during that time. She remained still until the kunoichi were gone and when she was left, Yomi crawled over to her sister's corpse and wept as she held Setsuna close. The trauma was too much that she too awakened her own Mangekyō Sharingan. She carried her twin sister's body back to Kirigakure, only to be struck with the news that their mother was also killed by the group while they left Jirō incapacitated, lucky to be barely alive. In her sorrow, Yomi took her mother and sister's corpses and sealed them in a scroll, thinking that it will be the only way she can preserve their memory. She nursed her father back to health, her usual cheerful nature dampened completely by the deaths of her twin and her mother. Both father and daughter mourned for their loss and decided to start anew somewhere else. On one misty morning, they packed their things and bid farewell to Kirigakure to travel and look for a new home. Otogakure: New Skills and Experimentation Jirō and Yomi soon stumbled upon Otogakure where they were granted passage. The Uchiha male worked as a farmer in the rice paddies while Yomi worked as a messenger for those in the office of the Otokage. She delivered parcels and scrolls to various places and villages, earning just enough for her and her father during that time. She was training by her lonesome during one of her days off when a man came to notice her skills, praising her highly. Cautious about the male's intentions, Yomi tried to leave until she was offered to train under him. He revealed himself as a member of the Kedōin Clan, a clan known for their ability to copy another person's appearance so well it cannot be detected even by ninken. He also offered her a job to become a spy which pays a lot but entails danger if it did not go well. Blinded by the promise of money, Yomi agreed. Yomi secretly trained with the man for months and soon, she was able to master their technique. By then, she was gathering information from villages and clans under several disguises, getting them for high-paying clients. She was able to sustain their living for a good while until her father passed away due to illness and old age; Yomi was on her own now. His corpse would be the next body she sealed away. Free to do whatever she wanted, the female resorted to doing high-risk jobs like robbery and assassinations to keep the money flowing into her pockets. In her full confidence, Yomi was caught off guard during one particular job she was doing and ended up on the operating table of an Otogakure doctor who was rumored to experiment on people along with many others. She was implanted with the DNA of a Senju Clan member and afterwards thrown in their jail to see whether she shows the signs of inheriting the coveted Kekkei Genkai of the clan, Wood Release. The DNA remained dormant and she was considered a failure which led to her being abused and physically beaten up, in the hopes that the Senju strain will awaken but it only exposed her as an Uchiha when she defended herself, giving her a sort of worth to the doctors. Despite not manifesting the ability to use Wood Release, the injected DNA did boost Yomi's chakra reserves and gave her high durability and stamina compared before. She became a weapon and was allowed to join the ranks of the Otogakure ANBU at the age of 16. She utilized this new improvement, however, she also overused her eyes, making her eyesight blur overtime. She was given the option of finding spare eyes to be implanted in place of her own, when she remembered keeping her sister's body. She extracted her sister's eyes then handed them over to the doctors for them to implant into her sockets and finally, after recovering, Yomi was able to see the world in an entirely new light and this led her new oculars to evolve into Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Sunagakure: Temporarily Settled Wanting to explore more of the world, Yomi left Otogakure and set out on a journey that led her to a lot of places. She passed through many minor villages and stayed there for a week or two before leaving once more on the road. Her aimless journey led her finally to the Land of Wind where she sought entrance to the village of Sunagakure. At first, she was intrigued by the rich history of the village and the surrounding desert. Here, Yomi's interest was piqued and she decided to give the place a shot. The acting Kazekage that time soon called upon her and asked about her background, which she elaborated. With her skills in information gathering and disguise, the acting Kazekage gave her a mission to go to Amegakure to obtain knowledge about a man who was banned from Sunagakure and his reasons for trying to wreck havoc in the village. Yomi apparently obtained more than just this information and found out about a plan to take the Ichibi from Suna; she went back and relayed the vital message to the Kazekage, who warned the Jinchūriki to stay within the village walls. Due to her service to Suna, Yomi was appointed to become its Village Ambassador, but this title was merely a disguise for her to spy on other villages whenever she was to be sent out. She also got a part-time job at the Grand Library as an archivist and assistant to its elderly librarian, Yabu. She gained access to various tomes and scrolls to which she studied thoroughly while Yabu, despite his cranky attitude, taught her how to speak and write the ancient language that was once used by the people of Al-Kahtar. He also allowed her to sign and take the contract with his old summons, the Jackals. The female also spearheaded the construction of a shop which she will be using for her planned business. It was also during this time when Yomi felt something was changing within her system. During one training session, Yomi was practicing her jutsu sets when her vision suddenly began to blur. Thinking it was merely fatigue, the female paused and rested, only to find out that her vision was slowly diminishing. She became afraid that she might lose her sight forever, that her attempt to gain eternal light was all for nothing, but then the light began to come back slowly until she can see clearly once more. It was only after she looked in the mirror when she found out her eyes have changed, now emerald-hued and have a ripple pattern in them. Yomi discovered through the books in the library that she had evolved her eyes into the Rinnegan, with the Senju DNA coursing through her veins aiding in the evolution. Feeling the power of these new oculars, the woman immediately trained herself to learn the capabilities of her eyes. Progress was gradual, but the female began to master the Rinnegan's abilities one by one. However, she realized she needed more to unlock her dōjutsu's full capabilities. During this time, she stumbled upon top secret information about an organization in the village, the Mutsu Sabaku Sasori. Her curiosity piqued, she went to the Godaime Kazekage and inquired about this piece of information. Her questions were met with positive answers and that the group does exist which urged her to know more, expressing the desire to join their ranks. The Kazekage approved of her application but warned her to keep this a secret, to which she agreed. Yomi was not exactly a patient woman, but despite the slow progress in their testing, she waited for any word from the group since she wanted to at least try working with other people, even though she was known to be more of a loner. However, due to the painfully slow pace of the time the test took, the kunoichi took on a few sidelines until she grew bored and she knew that she will not be able to achieve the full potential of her abilities if she remained idle. She packed her bags one day, halted the construction of her underground bar and left the village to travel once more, not knowing whether she will come back or not. Kirigakure: Business is Open Yomi traveled from place to place, not knowing where to go. She stayed for a week at the most in one location and would be on the move once more. She also never wore the same disguise twice, taking on several identities to keep people from knowing too much about her. The woman soon felt the need to pause in her journey and stopped where she grew up, in Kirigakure. She went back to her old home, which she discovered was no more, so she had to find somewhere else to live... though she thought of something else. With her vast riches, Yomi bought an abandoned five-storey building and with the help of workers, it was transformed into her home and a place for business. She opened a music bar and named it The Diabolical to make it interesting and as she had predicted, it became a famous location in the Misty village, sending more money into her pockets. The woman made it a goal to continue training; she met with someone and asked if she can learn more techniques from her. Indeed, Yomi got what she wanted and even signed the contract with Bluebirds. In the end, she felt the call of the road once more, opting her to leave Kirigakure again to seek out adventure while taking jobs on the side. She does keep in touch with her mentor, just in case. Change of Plans: Takeover Yomi stayed out of the radar for months although she did go back to her thieving ways and shady business due to the fact that she craved danger every once in a while. Her travels made her stumble upon a lesser known village called Sakuragakure that aims to put itself on the map along with the other minor villages. Seeing it as a nice place to take a break from work, the woman stays there for meantime. Despite how promising Sakuragakure was, Yomi thought that it was far too perfect and too peace-loving that it was too good to be true, making one person think about the need for any shinobi in the place. Her opinion on this was shared by another person who also took the time to visit the area. After a rather cautious meeting and a brief discussion, Yomi and Usotsuki formed a temporary 'alliance' to overthrow the leader and replace her completely to change the ways of this peace-loving village. Plans were thought out carefully and were soon in motion, although they were met with some drawbacks in a few things which they managed to brush off. They were close to carrying out their plans until the leader suddenly disappeared and a new one stepped up in her place. With her patience all dried out, she told her ally she had enough and decided to leave the place. Once more, the two agreed on one thing and set out to depart... although with a little farewell present. The two females wrecked havoc in the area, setting fire to several buildings before disappearing into the night. Their act, however, was not ignored and resulted with them being hunted down. However, due to their ability to change their appearances and their secretive natures, would-be hunters had no leads on where to look for them. The two women met again in a cave where Yomi stayed for a while to seek shelter from the rain. They briefly discussed about how they will be able to keep themselves from being caught: there was the option to fight, although Yomi told Usotsuki that she would not bother herself with such people and will send someone else to take the fall for her. This eventually led to her revealing a technique that could make an elaborate copy of one's self to Usotsuki and teaching her the basics of it, in exchange for the bodies the woman brought with her; Yomi wanted the corpses for the purpose of almost completing her Paths. They soon parted ways, not hoping that they will meet again. The Sands: In Service of Sunagakure Yomi had been wandering the land while going back to Kirigakure every once in a while. In her aimless travels, she found herself in a relationship with shrine priestess although theirs became a long-distance one. The woman also contacted a male who gave her a scroll of techniques which she can learn. This was also when felt that something was happening to her body again; her bones were somehow moving beneath her skin and were trying to puncture through her flesh. It was uncomfortable and she needed to find out what was going on with her so this pushed her to come back to Sunagakure to research on her condition and also on other jutsus. It was also during this time when she found herself hanging around with a former Kazekage doing casual things like drinking and having fun. She managed to observe his ability to manipulate sand and wished to learn how to do it as well; however, it proved to be a difficult task and only managed to manipulate it to a very limited extent. Still, it was already an accomplishment for Yomi and vowed to improve on this ability on the days to come. She also resumed the building of her shop and soon opened it to the public. Things seems to be going smoothly for the female until Sungakure experienced strong earthquakes and tremors that caused a lot of infrastructure to be damaged and destroyed, including the Grand Library where she and Yabu worked. Once the disaster ended, she immediately closed the library so she can work on restoring it to its former glory. However, another threat came to the village; an earth dragon that was summoned by some possessed armored male was rampaging through Suna. She had no intention of joining the forces that were handling the beast but after it threatened to destroy the library tower where she perched on that time by hurtling a huge debris of rock, she knew she needed to do something. Together with other Suna shinobi and three Kiri Nin, they battled the Leviathan and its summoner in hopes of protecting the village. Their numbers dwindled after the earth dragon proved to be hard to overpower. Yomi tried to take away the control of the beast from Jaevon, at the expense of her being bombarded with her worst fears and painful past because of the corruption it carried with it. The woman was rendered unable to fight for a moment but she managed to overcome it, though it still plagued her mind. After most of the defenders focused on Jaevon, she was left to deal with the giant threat by using the Rinnegan's summoning ability; she summoned a giant centipede and then a giant ox which successfully ended the beast's rampage in Suna. All the high level jutsus she cast drained her chakra to a dangerously low level and had to sit out the rest of the fight. Fortunately, she was found by one of the Kiri nins and was soon taken to safety. She took the time to recover her strength completely. Scorpion Claws, Scorpion Stings Yomi was back to her normal routine and was soon contacted by the Nanadaime Kazekage for a solo mission in the desert. She was to hunt down and kill a giant desert scorpion without the use of chakra, which was a rather odd request but she accepted. The woman accomplished the task and was brought by one of Chusaki's hare to a secret meeting area where he revealed that it was a test to become one of the Sasori, a goal Yomi once had in the past. She was initiated in the group and received the mark of the Scorpion that day, making her the new Murasaki Sasori. It was not long until the Kazekage called all the Sasori in a secret meeting, giving Yomi the opportunity to know the rest of the group. Chusaki also gave them each a mission to which the Sasori was divided into teams. She was grouped with Silver and Maya, tasked to rescue Hiro, the son of Jaevon, who was kidnapped by the ghost named Serean. Abilties and Skills Yomi has been trained to become an effective shinobi, a tool to be used for war. She had been taught by her parents and been under the tutelage of various other people which widened her knowledge in a lot of fighting aspects. Even though she already had much on her belt, she was still hungry for more; more training, pushing her limits and even research was what the female did. She was also captured and turned into a human guinea pig but turned out to be a reject for the Senju DNA strain but she got a small bonus from this experimentation, giving her a bit more edge against others. Chakra and Physical Prowess Yomi has been capable of considerable amount of chakra, being the daughter of an Uchiha. Her chakra supply has been bolstered when she was subjected to a series of experiments wherein she was injected with Senju DNA. She did not manifest the clan's Kekkei Genkai, but it made her gain more durability and have more stamina when it comes to the battlefield. She is capable of performing a number of chakra-taxing techniques without much difficulty, though this has some limits. Yomi is also capable of altering her chakra nature as often as she can so she will not be easily tracked down by sensors, a huge aid to her reputation of donning more than a thousand disguises. She trained herself for close-range combat fighting, demonstrating incredible taijutsu skills combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity. However, she shows that she is built for speed, easily dispatching opponents quickly so as to save her strength and time. She is capable of immense strength as well. It is shown that Yomi is capable of deadly accuracy, often utilizing senbon or water needles to hit vital points of the enemy. Intelligence People say that her knowledge only comes from the books she read during her lifetime, but Yomi's know-how also comes from experience and training with other shinobi she met during her travels. She does not show it, but she is knowledgeable of various subjects that are related to being a ninja, as well as those that are not. The female is a quick learner, her mind quickly processing what was taught to her and she couples it with dedicated focus to attain mastery. Her innate curiosity led her to know more of many things, some on purpose and some on accident. Yomi possesses a detailed knowledge of the human anatomy after studying the bodies she recovered to make into her Paths, knowing how it works and how she can disable it using minimal effort. She is also capable of thinking quickly in the midst of battle, often showing a calm demeanor despite being under pressure. Yomi analyzes an opponent first, letting the other party throw the attacks first before formulating a counterattack; she never underestimates her enemies and fights with the aim to survive each encounter. She is never one who boasts of her abilities, leaving those she knows in the dark of her capabilities. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Yomi started out learning the basics of her main affinities, Water Release and Wind Release, quickly getting used to using them and mastering them at a young age alongside her twin sister. It was when she evolved her eyes into the Rinnegan did she began to be able to learn the other nature transformations, Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin–Yang Release, showing such prodigious speed in mastering each affinity through constant training. Perhaps one of Yomi's most noticeable power would be her ability to combine water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. This trait was passed onto her by her mother who was a member of the Yuki Clan, giving her access to various ice-based techniques that prove to be deadly once Yomi utilized them. After training with Silence of Kirigakure, Yomi gained the ability to use soap bubble (しゃぼん玉, shabondama) Water Release ninjutsu. With her bubble pipe, Yomi's bubbles have shown an explosive property as seen with her Water Release: Bubbles Technique which themselves can explode on contact with the target or be manipulated to explode all at once by the user. This style of ninjutsu is shown to be very versatile. Capable of tactics beyond simply harming opponents, the bubble technique grants Yomi a wide array of offensive and defensive options in combat. With the Explosive Bubble technique — an example of an offensive skill, Yomi emits streams of explosive bubbles that detonate at will. She can also craft dozens of ink-filled bubbles that can immobilize and kill opponents instantly without leaving any trace of them, another offensive variation. Defensively, the bubbles are equally adaptable. Using the Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift, Yomi can transport and conceal herself simultaneously. She can also create an enormous bubble barrier to protect herself or her allies from attacks like an explosive tag. Also, to an extent, Yomi is able to manipulate sand after observing a former Kazekage while using it. She has come up with a number of techniques using sand, but has a long way to go before she can truly master it. Dōjutsu Sharingan This dōjutsu grants Yomi multiple enhanced visual powers, being able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, perceive everything within her sight with great detail and from that, accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements. She can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into her own arsenal, provided she is physically conditioned for it, or else she risks greatly exhausting her body. Her Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, able to easily hypnotize targets to restrict movements, relay recorded memories, apply deceptive hallucinations. Defensively, Yomi can repel an enemy's technique that attacks her own mind. Her resourcefulness and precise timing with her illusions can easily catch her opponents off-guard. Mangekyō Sharingan Yomi awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan after witnesssing her twin sister's death at the hands of the Nadeshiko kunoichi. The tomoe of her Mangekyō spread towards the edge, forming a three-pronged circular wheel. Using her right eye, she can cast unquenchable black flames to where she focuses her eye on with Amaterasu. With the same eye, she can manipulate these flames and even extinguish them at will. With her left eye, she could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, altering their perception of time to make seconds of torture seem like days. Because of her constantly using her eyes, Yomi's eyesight began to deteriorate so she was forced to use her twin sister's eyes, transplanting them into her eye sockets to gain Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. This resulted in her vision returning to normal, even improving her abilities because of her sister's ocular power, not to mention she no longer experiences the strain of using her dōjutsu. With this new form, Yomi's Mangekyō pattern changed, gaining three lines that spiral towards the center of her own Mangekyō. After the transplant, Yomi because one of the few Uchiha who has mastered the Mangekyō abilities, thus giving her the capability of invoking Susanoo, the development of this rooted to the emotions she felt whenever she was reminded of the tragic deaths of her mother and twin sister. At first, her Susanoo was only made up of a green skeletal frame, which eventually evolved into an armored warrior. Only after a lot of hard work and perseverance did she manage to perfect it, giving it a full body form. When using Susanoo, Yomi is able to protect herself with its ribcage, fire arrows made of Amaterasu flames and even act as an extension of herself and any weapon she is wielding. Rinnegan Yomi's Mangekyō Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan when she was training herself in the past. The unexpected change was supposedly triggered by the dormant Senju DNA that was injected into her system long ago when she was still in Otogakure. Her skill in the various types of ninjutsu was due to this dōjutsu and the foreign DNA allowed her to wield its powers without much strain on her body. The greatest advantage of the Rinnegan was the access it gave Yomi to all of the Six Paths Techniques: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation in the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. She can easily use any of these abilities or use her Paths. The one branch of Six Paths Techniques that Nagato reserved for himself was that of the Outer Path. Yomi can summon black receivers into which she can channel his chakra and use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive the dead. She still has access to his Mangekyō Sharingan abilities despite having the Rinnegan. Six Paths of Pain Though she barely uses them, Yomi has made six paths of her own. Each with their respective powers that aids her during battle. When they are not in use, the female keeps them sealed in a special kind of scroll designed to hold each Path. It is also the same scroll that kept the corpses from rotting away completely before they are made into Paths. *'Deva Path' - Setsuna, Yomi's twin sister became her Deva Path after her death. Yomi kept her body sealed within a special scroll, along with her mother and father. Yomi had to remove Setsuna's eyes so she can transplant them into her own to keep herself from going completely blind. Upon turning into one of Yomi's paths, she gains the Rinnegan in both eyes. As a path, it is able to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces and is considered to be Yomi's most powerful Path. *'Asura Path' - Jirō, Yomi's father became her Asura Path upon death. He died of natural causes and was sealed into a special scroll like his wife and other daughter. Jirō is a member of the Uchiha Clan and is skilled in ninjutsu. When was turned into a path, it is able to summon mechanized armor, augmenting its body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. *'Human Path' - Natsumi, Yomi's mother became her Human Path after dying. Out of all the bodies Yomi had to preserve for making her Paths, her mother's corpse was the most battered of all because of the brutality of her murder at the hands of the Nadeshiko shinobi. Yomi had to reconstruct her body to make her decent in appearance. As a path, it has the ability to read the mind of any target by placing its hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. Yomi often uses it to dispatch of enemies quickly, yet is considered her most fragile Path. *'Animal Path' - A female killed by Usotsuki during the time when she and Yomi fled Sakuragakure. According to the other woman, she proved to be a difficult foe, putting up a good fight before Usotsuki managed to slash her throat open, causing her death. Her body was one of the two corpses given to Yomi in exchange for the basic knowledge of a certain jutsu. As a path, it has the ability to summon various animals and creatures to aid Yomi in battle. *'Preta Path' - A man killed by Usotsuki during the time when she and Yomi fled Sakuragakure. According to the other woman, the man was a farmer who happened to panic when Usotsuki passed by, seeing her kill those around her. He was killed by a quick blow to the head. His body was one of the two corpses given to Yomi in exchange for the basic knowledge of a certain jutsu. As a path, he has the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. *'Naraka Path' - On her way back to Suna, Yomi was confronted by this man and tried to kill her for the bounty placed upon her head. After a long battle, she managed to kill him by fatally stabbing him twice. This man was a mising-nin and proved to be highly skilled in using lightning-based jutsu. Yomi turned him into one of her paths and is granted two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. Shikotsumyaku Yomi inherited this Kekkei Genkai from her mother, allowing her to manipulate her own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allowed her to manipulate her osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gave her absolute control over the concentration of calcium within her bones, allowing her to control the density or malleability of them. It is said that Kaguya bones are stronger than tempered steel. Yomi uses this ability to utilize her bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (called dances) to give her various abilities, as well as grant her a near-invincible defense. She can also grow an entire forest of gigantic bone blades, and even merge with one of them to climb out from underground, allowing a deadly sneak attack. However as a downside, Yomi has a different bodily structure than others. There had been too little information on the Kaguya Clan to give any medical treatment for their illnesses. It is said that some sicknesses trigger different symptoms in a Kaguya Clan member. Master of Disguises Known to be the person who donned a thousand disguises, Yomi is capable of taking on an entirely different identity whenever she wanted. Using the Kedōin Clan's advanced form of the Transformation Technique, she is able to deceive many people and even avoid being caught of numerous occasions. Since she is able to copy other people's techniques with her Sharingan and alter her chakra signature on a whim, her disguises are often so effective that no one has really come to know who she really is. However, the downside of having access to this skill requires her to kidnap a number of people so she can copy their appearance while keeping them alive to ensure that she can re-copy them again. Such work requires her to be discreet in abducting these victims. More to come. Trivia *Yomi's name in kanji (黄泉) means "Underworld". *Her sister's name and her current alias, Setsuna (刹那), literally means "Moment". *Yomi's canine teeth are slightly longer and have been sharpened into points, being influenced by how the Seven Swordmen stylize their teeth. *Both the sisters' Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan and Yomi's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan design have a counter clockwise swirl pattern instead of the usual clockwise pattern. It is theorized that their mixed lineage may have affected their dōjutsu design. *She occasionally smokes a special kind of mixture with her thin pipe. Its smoke has a very sweet smell to it when inhaled. She seemed to have picked up this habit from one of her mentors in Kirigakure. She seems to also smoke cigarettes. *As a former thief, Yomi has a number of unique items (specifically weapons) in her stash, most of them from the Five Great Shinobi Countries. *According to data books: **Yomi's hobbies are traveling, reading books and scrolls and discovering new things (particularly jutsus). **Yomi did not disclose who she wants to fight. **Her favorite food is Sukiyaki while her least favorite is boiled cabbage. **Her favorite words are "wisdom" (若那, jakuna) and "enigma" (謎'', nazo'') *Yomi has completed a total of 157 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 67 B-rank, 25 A-rank, 10 S-rank. Quotes *(When asked for help) "What do I get in return? Nothing's free in this world." *''"You're lucky if you catch me in a very generous mood."'' *''"Who am I? I am me, I am you, I am everyone else. I don the faces of everyone as my disguise to hide who I am underneath."'' *''"Once you've worn more than a thousand faces in your lifetime, sometimes, it's hard to remember who you really are and what you look like. I had taken on numerous identities I almost forgot who I am..."'' *(To a past lover) "Never again... for I have locked up my heart and threw away the key." *(To the people she copies) "Let me be you for a while."